overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Guu
Guu (グ) was a giant troll who ruled the Eastern Tob Forest. Appearance Guu was a gigantic, muscular war troll. Personality Like other trolls, Guu was a violent, simple-minded monster with little intelligence. He regarded long names as only for the weak, which made him belittle Ainz Ooal Gown. He also had a sadistic temperament, willing to inflict pain on his own subordinates to prove that his weapon was still effective. Background Among the diverse variety of trolls, Guu could be classified as 'War Troll', a very special mutant adapted to battle itself. This made him as the ruler of the Eastern Forest, with numerous monsters under his command. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Guu and Ryraryus formed an uneasy alliance together, after the disappearance of the Beast of the South and the appearance of Building of Ruins in the forest. They forcibly recruited the inhabitants of forest in order to gather forces strong enough to combat the ruler of the mysterious tomb. When Ainz Ooal Gown confronted the two rulers of Tob Forest, Guu believed the undead to be weak and challenged him to a duel. But his own arrogance proved to be his downfall as he was easily defeated by Ainz without any trouble and his territory was given to Ryraryus under Ainz's direct rule. Once Guu was dead, Ainz resurrected him as an undead troll. Since his corpse was seemingly undamaged, he did not look like he was an undead being and was used, along with several other creatures to organize an attack on Carne Village. This orchestrated attack was to test the village's defenses as well as their loyalty. He met his second end, facing Jugem who slashed him and claimed his sword as his own. Abilities and Powers Owning similar strength with Hamsuke, it would seem that Guu was also around level 30. He also owned a magical great sword with poisonous effect. Relationships Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Though Ryraryus is a monster of similar power and authority in the Tob Forest, Guu saw very little value in him. This was due to his prejudice that long names were bestowed to cowards, thus he saw him as weak. However, he valued his wisdom, so much so that he would have already orchestrated an attack on the Building of Ruins a lot sooner had Ryararyus not advised him against it. Ainz Ooal Gown Guu thought that long names were proof of cowardice, so he saw Ainz as a weak being. He was irritated when he discovered that Ainz was the one responsible for building the fort in the forest. When Ainz tried to negotiate with him, he rejected his offer stating that he doesn't want to hear from cowards. He fought against Ainz, but all his attacks were in vain and in the end he was killed. Trivia * His sword was given to the people of Carne Village after he was slain as a gift from Ainz for their continued loyalty. Currently, Jugem is the new owner. Quotes * (To Ainz): "Fuhahaha! The name of a coward! Not a powerful name like mine, your name is ugly!" * (To Ainz): "I know! Annoyance! If not for the nagging of the snake, we would have killed you long ago! Save me much time, cowardly black shortie!" * (To Ainz): "You stupid! We won’t listen to cowards! Eat you here right now! And the brat behind!" * (To Ryraryus): "Shut up! Just watch from there, coward! —Guoohhh!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Trolls Category:War Trolls Category:Legendary Figures Category:Three Monsters Category:Monsters